In the image capture systems such as endoscopic image capture devices, the single-plate image sensor exemplified by a Bayer structure has been recently employed to meet the demand for miniaturization of the device and for reduction in diameter of an insertion portion that is inserted into the body. The single-plate image sensor is more advantageous in that it is smaller in size than the three-plate image sensor employing a prism for spectrally dispersing light into a red component (R), a green component (G), and a blue component (B) or three image sensors.
The light source device of a type in which illumination light of different spectra is caused to emit on a time division basis in synchronization with image capture timing is known as the endoscopic image capture device employing such a single-plate image sensor. In one example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an image capture device that performs image capture using a frame sequential method by switching between a plurality of types of illumination light in synchronization with the image capture timing of a rolling shutter image sensor.